Breakfast Time
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Breakfast time is just one of the many routines Misaki Takahashi has to deal with while living with Akihiko Usami.
1. Chapter 1

/N: Okies, I absolutely love Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjo Romantica. Those were the first two yaois I watched and thus I am hooked. This is my first yaoi fanfic so PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how you either enjoyed or disliked it, I need the feedback to at least know that I am on the right track. Thanks so much. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Junjo Romantica, just the OC.

**Breakfast Time**

It was an early Tuesday morning and the sun was somewhere hiding behind the many clouds. Misaki Takahashi had found himself home an entire day early from his vacation because of the god awful feeling he had in the pit of his stomach that told him if he didn't come home soon, he wasn't going to have a home to come home to. Misaki stood staring at the empty fridge, wondering how the hell all the food he had just bought no more than a handful of days ago, managed to completely disappear. He had left to spend some time with his brother and wife, as he tended to do every month, and his cousin (since no one else bothered to even return his calls for reasons he now knew), Kirimi, had been put in charge to make sure Akihiko didn't kill himself while he was gone.

"Misaki?" The first thing he noticed was his cousin's vibrantly pink hair in contrast to her olive skin. Her normally flawless features looked just plan worn out, if not severely annoyed to no end.

"Kirimi, good morning." The boy smiled.

Kirimi sighed in relief, "Oh thank god you're back!" She all but cried tears of joy. Just what in the world happened while he was gone? "I don't see how the hell you put up with that pertinacious prick! He got on my last damn nerve! It was _**'Kirimi this, or Kirimi that, or Kirimi-kun, why can't your eggs be**_ _**fluffy like Misaki's?!'**_ Ugh! He drove me up the damn wall! He's worse than Haruhiko!"

Misaki watched as his cousin raged on, not the least bit surprised about his lover's behavior. Kirimi seemed the best choice to babysit…er… watch the older man since she was romantically involved with his older brother (so she had personal experience dealing with the Usami men), but this whole ordeal was way more than the girl could handle. She practically drank herself to sleep the two nights she was there.

"Kirimi, I'm so sorry. I told him to behave." Said Misaki.

"No cousin, _**I'm**_ sorry for _**you**_. I don't care how great the sex may be, you're insane to be living with that bear obsessed, egotistical maniac!" Her bags had been packed before, signaling that she didn't give a damn if he had made it back from Takahiro's or not- Kirimi was ready to get the hell out of dodge _**now**_.

"Um… well… I didn't say anything about the sex being good." Misaki blushed, bashfully waving his arms around.

"Oh trust me! _**You **_didn't have to! Akihiko told me _**every**_ last detail of you guys' sex life! Know where I'm going now? I'm going to _**church**_! Living with your boyfriend was so horrible it sent me to church! He's scared me so bad… I may even become a _**lesbian**_!" Maybe she was overreacting just a bit too much.

"Kirimi, I'm so sorry." Misaki apologized once again. At this rate, he was going to lose all his friends and family on Akihiko's behalf.

"No! Next time you need a babysitter, don't you dare call me!"

Misaki watched as his cousin, her things and all, stormed clear the hell out of the front door without another word. He sighed, turning back to the empty kitchen. He had to admit, Kirimi had done a very good job at keeping things in order. With her temper and Akihiko's… Akihikoness, the house was still in one piece and Akihiko himself was still alive. But both parties were a force to be reckoned with when pissed off so he had to give his cousin credit where her credit was due. He went back over to the fridge… Kirimi had cooked everything… and drank all the sake. It was like she'd eaten her sorrows away, and with his lover in tow, she had become a glutton. He groaned loudly, letting his head rest against the cool metal of the fridge door. Maybe if he left now, he could get to the store and back home before Akihiko woke up. Misaki was so deep in his thoughts he was completely unaware of the opening bedroom door and the pitter patter of feet down the wooden staircase. He all but jumped out of his skin as he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Mi-sa-ki," Akihiko breathed into the teen's chestnut locks. "You're home."

"I- I am." Misaki stumbled, a blush already creeping into his cheeks.

"I don't see any breakfast ready." The older man said.

"There's no food, I need to run to the store. I can leave now and-"

"Well… we'll just have to compensate then." Akihiko huskily whispered.

A/N: Next chapter will be a lemon :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I must say this was the most challenging lemon… lime… whatever yaoi lemons are called, to write. I now know how my gay besties have sex… needless to say I had to tell them about this and I got called a major goober-… totally worth it. I even got some very interesting advice from some semes, so a lot of effort went into making this my pride and joy. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how you either enjoyed or disliked it, I need the feedback to at least know that I am on the right track. Thanks so much. XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Junjo Romantica.

* * *

**Breakfast Time**

Akihiko slid his hands down to Misaki's waist, pulling his lover's lower half closer to his own. "I missed my little Misaki." He said, nibbling his ear. "I was so lost without you." Misaki could only imagine just how _**lost**_ he was, he knew first hand that self-pleasuring was not his seme's cup of tea.

"I missed you too." Said the uke, his cheeks burning fiercely.

"Did you really, Mi-sa-ki? How about you prove it to me?" Akihiko scooped Misaki up into his arms, kicking, screaming, and blushing, carrying him off to his bedroom. Misaki could already feel the pain in his backside building and he hasn't even been touched yet. Misaki whimpered, where was his cousin or his brother, when he needed them? Akihiko nudged the door open with his foot, tossing his bashful uke onto his bed. "Suzuki-san missed you too." The seme purred, climbing above him. The horny rabbit smirked down at his little lover's choice of clothing. A pair of khaki shorts, and a faded old 'The Kan' fan t-shirt- something that took very little effort to remove. It was like Misaki got himself dress just for Akihiko to undress him.

"Uh, w-wait! I-I just got back! I haven't even unpacked yet!" Misaki stammered and squirmed as large, yet gentle hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. In one yank the teen's lithe torso was bare, shivering against the room's cold air.

Akihiko's lips attacked young ones, his hands snaking down the body beneath his own. Misaki gasped at the feeling of having his body ravaged, Akihiko took this advantage to slip his tongue into the latter's unsuspecting mouth. Misaki's mouth became flooded with his lover's oral muscle and a mixture of tea and nicotine. Smokey lips trailed hot kisses down the boy's frame. His tongue gliding over perky pink pebbles, circling the nubs as his saliva covered them, rubbing them between his thumb and index digits , giving them a playful squeeze. The seme earned soft moans in approval as he aimed lower. Misaki's head sunk deeper into the pillow, face flushing, his mind slowly slipping away on a cloud of bliss. Akihiko unzipped and lowered his shorts, smiling as he came face to face with his lover's… er… choice of undergarments (not the weeping cock beneath he had dreams about sucking dry when his little lover was away).

"D-don't look at them like that!" Misaki whined, referring to his _**Rolie Polie Olie**_ boxers. "Kirimi got them for me when she and Haruhiko visited the states a few weeks ago!" He gestured with his hands, hoping it would make things better with his seme if he knew he wouldn't be wearing them if they weren't a gift from his dearest cousin… it didn't of course. Akihiko chuckled under his breath, making a mental note to send his soon to be sister-in-law and brother a thank you basket for such a mouthwatering treat. He slipped the adorable boxers down to his ankles where his shorts waited, leaving his body bare and blazing, as he took his uke's cock into his hand. Using the tip of his tongue, the older man glided up his length starting from the base. Misaki sharply sucked in air, his eyes tightly closing, as he fell into his lover's tender ministrations. Akihiko flickered his tongue over the opening slit in the uke's mushrooming head, his little body withering away long before his length was completely consumed by a warm, wet mouth. His seme bobbed his head, his tongue swirling, as Misaki let out breathy, short gasps of air. His hands fisted in thick silver hair and pulled, his back arching as Akihiko took him in deeper.

"A-ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!" Misaki moaned loudly, as Akihiko used the tip of his teeth to graze the heated, sensitive skin. Misaki came with a loud yelp shortly after, falling back into the pillows panting as he watched his seme's every move through half lidded eyes. The older man removed the mass of clothing he had until he stood before the bed naked in all his godlike glory. Misaki had to admit, he got on his everlasting nerves, and he smoked like a chimney in winter, but he had a body to die for and a cock to praise. He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept conveniently (because we all know he had _**no**_ shame in his game) in the nightstand drawer, lubing his fingers before spreading his lover's thin legs apart. He gently pushed them within Misaki's cavern, watching as the teen tensed at the friction before relaxing once again, moaning as the older man scissored his hole. Misaki whimpered at the sensations of his lover's fingers, his lips attacking the sides of his neck, leaving marks galore. He cried out as Akihiko's fingers grazed his prostate, sending him to the ultimate level of ecstasy. He smirked at the adorable blush that covered his uke's face, removing his fingers and watch as Misaki gave him the smallest of pouts.

"Can't have you coming all over again, my dear little Misaki. Not before the main course at least." Akihiko purred huskily. His voice sending shivers down the young one's spine. Akihiko lathered his throbbing manhood with lube, starting with the tip and working his way down, before pulling Misaki to him by his thin ankles. He pressed the tip of his length against his opening, rubbing it gently, earning an impatient groan from his little lover. Misaki hated when he did that, he wanted to choke Akihiko every time he decided to tease him (but didn't because his lover just may be into some kinky shit like that and it would all back fire). Akihiko pushed his full length into the smaller body beneath him, rocking the latter's body with each thrust. Misaki cried out in combination of pain and pleasure. His chest heaved as his dark emerald eyes half opened, staring up into the face of the man he cherished. His seme's lavender eyes were closed, his brow beaded with sweat, his mouth half open in a silent moan. He looked even more handsome now as he pushed the uke's body further into his mattress with each thrust than he did during the day when he went about as a somewhat decent citizen of Japan. Akihiko, his shaft buried deep in the depths of Misaki, felt his length pulsate as he lifted Misaki's leg for a better angel. Said uke crying out over and over again for god and for Akihiko to not stop as said seme continued to ram against his sweet spot. By now Misaki was seeing stars, both bodies close to falling off the edge of pure ecstasy. Akihiko groaned deeply as he came, his face in Misaki's sweaty chocolate locks as he released himself deep within his lover, Misaki's seed coating his lower torso.

* * *

Kirimi gave a shivering sigh as she closed yet another wedding gown magazine. At this rate she was going to get married in a burlap sack. She glanced over at the stack of catalogs, for various things, and decided she needed a nice, tall, glass of sake to help clear her mind. Her fiancé was off doing whatever it was he did, so he wouldn't mind if she helped herself to his sake cabinet (and even if he did it wasn't like she gave a damn). The pinkette was halfway to the kitchen when her doorbell suddenly gave a chime.

"Now who the hell…?" She grumbled, making a U-turn and round towards the front door. Her head was throbbing with all the things she had to do with her wedding day quickly approaching, so she didn't have time to waste with her friends or her fiancé's family.

"I have a package for a Miss IIshi." A mail carrier smiled up at her. The girl looked around her cousin's age with large green eyes to match. If Misaki was a girl, the tiny female before her could've easily been his doppelganger; the resemblance was uncanny.

"Who is it from?" Kirimi asked, her arms folded at her chest as she glared down at the elegantly made basket. It had everything from fancy foreign chocolates to Champaign's, to tiny stuffed bears. Just the bears alone gave her an idea of who the sender was.

"An Usami Akihiko," The carrier said, confirming the pinkette's suspicions. "And the note he sent says, _**'The Rolie Polie Olie boxers were a very nice touch. It was very generous of you to feed into my fetishes, just like a true friend. You're going to make a fine sister-in-law.'**_" The girl read aloud, somewhat worried about the people her receiver kept company with. Whomever this Usami Akihiko was, he seemed like a major child predator (or the king of pedo bears).

"Who is at the door?" Haruhiko asked, peering over his fiancé's shoulder. He saw the basket and his eyes lit up, he was always so proud when his successful lover got thank you baskets from her many clients. A lot of the time Kirimi did nothing with them, thus leaving him with more than enough chocolate to keep him busy while she was away at work on his days off. "Who is that from?"

"Akihiko sent… _**this**_. I swear, if he shows up to the wedding… I'm going to _**kill**_ him." Kirimi glared, trying her hardest not to slam the door on the carrier as she all but snatched the basket from her hands. Needless to say Akihiko would be at that wedding, smirks and all.

* * *

A/N: Whew! First yaoi lemon/oneshot down! Thankfs again for reading and please review! XOXOXO


End file.
